Beer, the Drink of Love
by Drunken Madness
Summary: Kagome was drunk and wakes up with InuYasha. What happened? R&R Please


Beer, the drink of Love

By Drunken Madness

Disclaimer: Drunken Madness does not own Inuyasha, we're not making any money so don't sue!

This our first story to be submitted before. Serenna and I (Emily) have decided that no matter how serious the story one character will always end up drunk thus the name. Don't expect us to be too serious because most of the stories we write are started in the middle of a Biology lesson! I hope you enjoy…

Kagome was suddenly aware of deep amber eyes watching over her protectively. She jolted awake and turned with dazed eyes and asked sleepily, "What happened?"

Inuyasha smirked at the worried look plastered all over Kagome's face. He began to tell Kagome what had happened the night before.

"Well, we were at a celebration for the official get together of Miroku and Sango"

Kagome, with a confused look on her face, sat up onto her elbows, from her sprawled on the ground position, and her confused look that then turned into a cold and sharp death glare.

"What happened to me?" she questioned with anger in her voice.

"Ummm," Inuyasha started.

"Well you brought back from your era this special drink, I think you called it beer."

"WHAT?" Kagome exclaimed, "You mean you let me drink it and didn't bother stopping me?"

"Well we thought you knew what you were doing." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome frantically tried to remember what happened, but all she could focus on was an annoying buzzing in the back of her head.

"INUYASHA!" she bellowed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Me? You were the one dancing around and flirting with every gut in the village!" he cried indignantly.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled, jumping to her feet.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OR I'LL USE THE **'S'** WORD!"

"Okay, okay, but you're not gonna like it" Inuyasha said.

"Do you want me to start at the part where you tried to kiss the old dude or when you were flirting with Miroku?"

Kagome looked at him horrified "WHAT?" (A/N: Man she loves to say that word-)

"Hey chill, I was joking but you did…" Insert blush cough kiss cough me cough

"I WHAT?" she screeched causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears.

Kagome stared at Inuyahsa and for the first time the faint blush covering his face.

He has a very handsome face, wait…stay on task Kagome thought to herself.

'I gulp kissed you?' she asked slowly.

"Ummmmm…………….yes?" he whimpered "And then you…"

"What?" she said slowly.

"You started taking your clothes off" Inuyasha said going slightly redder.

GONG!

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha looked Kagome square in the eyes and yelled, 'YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, AND I WAS BEING HONEST WOTH YOU!'

Kagome yelled, "YEAH AND I BET YOU WERE ENJOYING EVERY BIT OF ME BEING DRUNK!"

"You becha!" he exclaimed. Eyes wide, he clapped his hand over his mouth. Silently he prayed for forgiveness as the fires of hell seemed to engulf him. Man Kagome's glares are scary! he thought to himself.

Slowly, with clear menace, she walked towards Inuyasha. You could almost hear the funeral march as she approached the rapidly sweating hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" she said sweetly.

"Umm, yes?" he answered.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" she screeched.

"EEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Inuyasha screamed like a girl before the dreaded word was said.

"SIT" Kagome bellowed.

She stomped over to him and sat on his back to stop him from getting up.

"You better not have done ANYTHING to me Inuyasha or prepare to meet living hell" she said calmly, betrayed only by the snarl on her face.

"Mmmph"

"Huh?"

"Mmmph"

"Oh for heaven's sake, get your face out of the ground." she said.

"You should be thanking me!" Inuyasha said.

"……why?" she puzzled.

"Let me finish……after that…"

"Well to save you from embarrassment later I 'convinced' you to come into the forest" Inuyasha said with a blush starting to appear on his face.

"You mean you and me, t…together, alone?" Kagome stuttered.

Kagome then looked down at her skirt and noticed just how short it really was. Her hair looked like a birds nest and her shirt was buttoned up the wrong way.

"We didn't, ummm, you know?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha looked up at her with an angry look and screamed, "HELL NO!"

Kagome sighed with relief, while all Inuyasha could do was stare at the ground.

"You are telling me the truth, a…aren't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

It's a shame she can't remember anything that happened last night he thought.

He looked Kagome in the eyes and sighed.

She almost looks like she's about to cry Inuyasha thought.

"I…I…" he couldn't say anything; it felt like the words got stuck on the way up.

He looked at Kagome's eyes and saw right into her soul. It was so pure and so inviting that he felt this incredible warmth wash over his body.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha…" she said softly.

Inuyasha comae out of his trance and saw a tear trickle down Kagome's soft skin. He reached over and wiped it away, careful not to hurt her with his claws. Kagome worried face turned to give him a smile.

Kiss her is all Inuyasha could hear. His head was saying no, but his heart was saying yes.

Kagome could tell that something was going through Inuyasha's head, but she didn't know what.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? She asked puzzled. Tears started, falling down her face. She cried for her stupidity, and for kissing the only guy she had ever loved and not being able to remember it.

"Don't" Inuyasha stuttered. Smelling her salty tears, "Please…don't cry."

Kagome gave him a weak smile and threw herself at the half-demon's chest sobbing into his clothes, all the while saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Slowly Kagome's sobs subsided and she gave a contented sigh. Inuyasha's embrace was so warm.

I wonder what kissing him is like. She thought. She pulled back and looked into the amber depths that could burn with anger and strength or gentleness. She loved his eyes. As if following some unknown instinct, bot of them, slowly closed the distance between their lips.

CRUNCH

The banged their nosed together. Both turned about 50 shades of red.

This was a lot easier last night thought Inuyasha.

I can't believe we screwed that up. Some kiss thought Kagome sarcastically.

'Try again, try again!' was what Inuyasha's heart was saying.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was busy rubbing her nose. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and returned the gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments, which seemed like forever. When Inuyasha went to open his mouth to talk Kagome put her finger over his soft and tender lips to keep their moment special together. Inuyasha gave into his instinct and took Kagome's tender, soft lips in his and kissed her.

"I love you," Kagome yelled to the sky whilst knocking Inuyasha onto his back. Both of them started giggling.

Looking up at his angel, Inuyasha's face turned serious. Kagome, noticing the change looked down at him puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"I love you too" he said, "but…I hate to tell you this, you smell!"

(A/N: I couldn't keep it serious for long)!

Giggling Kagome lifted up her arm and put her armpit in Inuyasha's face.

Several minuets latter a scruffy, harried-looking half-demon appeared out of the forest carrying a still giggling reincarnated miko bridal style into the sunlight.

And all this caused by beer… Inuyasha thought wryly.

The End

Thanks for reading. Please reply if you want to. Constructive criticism is welcome. We don't mind flames either!

See Yah!

Drunken Madness.


End file.
